


In the morning

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Papa Steve, dad tony, son peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "I'd be fine," Peter insisted. Finding himself frustrated, but he simply deflated. Hugging Tony close, Peter yawned as they all settled in his bed. He could always tell them in the morning.





	In the morning

_Tony cradled Peter's head, blood fell from his son's lips as he sputtered weakly. Steve fought off their attackers, as Peter writhed in pain. The bullet having pierced his chest, on their way to another charity event that Tony had to attend. They'd been ambushed, Peter had flinched only seconds before the shot's rang out._

_"Don't worry baby, the ambulance is coming. Just stay awake, Peter, don't close your eyes," Tony pleaded, listening to the siren's closing in. Peter wearily nodded, his head lolling sideways._

_"I'm sorry daddy," Peter whispered, his eyes shutting, his heart stopping._

"No! Peter no!" Tony screamed, jumping up from his bed. Steve sat up quickly, assessing their bedroom for danger. Steve shifted to comfort his husband, but Tony darted from the room. He needed to see him, needed to make sure Peter wasn't bleeding out with a bullet in his chest, alive.

Luckily Peter had gotten home from patrol early, his body sore from being thrown into a building. His head lifted from the comforter when the AI called for him, "Tony is approaching, Mr. Peter."

"Thank you friday," Peter groaned, his voice thick with slumber. He'd only slept for about 30 minutes, he wondered why Dad was coming. Had he found out? Oh god, did he know he was Spider-Man? No, if they knew that Pop would have came running too. 

Peter startled when the door burst open, Tony rushed in, his eyes watering. 

"Peter!"

He sat up, Tony pulling him into his chest. His hand's shaking as he inspected Peter. Peter looked up at him with worried eyes, "Daddy?" He asked, voice soft. He hadn't called his father that in years, with Dad being so distraught he felt like saying it would bring him some comfort. 

Tony only cried harder, burying his face into Peter's hair.  Peter's body protested, but he didn't mind. Peter snuggled into his father, peaking up at the doorway when Steve's shadow caught his eyes. Steve tentatively stepped in, sitting beside the two. 

Peter threw a questioning look over his shoulder at his father, Steve shrugged his shoulder's. Carefully Steve rubbed his husband's back, but the only thing that seemed to be grounding Tony was Peter. Peter maneuvered his head under Tony's chin, resting his head against his father's chest.

"I'm okay," Peter assured, assuming Tony had thought he was in danger. It happened every once in a while, of course it did. It wasn't always his Spider-Man persona that brought him danger, being the son of two of earth's mightiest heroes put a target on his back. He'd been threatened before, it was destined to happen again.

Peter and Steve both knew Tony was prone to nightmares, hell they all were, Tony a little more so. Peter was skyrocketing up there with him as of late though, but they figured he had to have had a nightmare.

Tony nodded into his hair, but didn't release his hold. Peter clung back, wrapping himself closer around him. Peter felt Tony relax a little, and his father pressing kisses into his hair. 

"You're okay baby, Daddy's here," Tony repeated in heartbreaking misery. Steve and Peter figured Tony was in hysterics, clinging to Peter as if he'd disappear. 

"Tony love, Peter's okay. You have him, nothing's going to happen to him darling," Steve spoke up, running his hand's through Tony's hair. It took around two hours to bring Tony back to himself, Peter's body had only become more sore in the position.

"Are you okay dad?" Peter asked carefully, not knowing if he'd set him into another crying fit.

"Yeah baby, daddies okay. Are you okay?" Tony sniffled, holding Peter's face in his hands. 

Peter nodded confused, smiling. Steve embraced the two, keeping them close.

"Wanna talk about it?" Steve asked, Peter looked up expectantly at Tony.

"Peter," Tony huffed out, burying his face into Steve's shoulder.

"What happened to Peter in your dream?" Steve prodded, rubbing his arm down both Peter and Tony's sides in comfort.

"They shot him, he... he didn't.... make," Tony sobbed, pulling Peter into his arms once again. Peter snuggled in close, "I'm okay."

"You know we wouldn't let that happen," Steve told Tony.

"God no, no one ever is going to hurt you ever again. I won't let them," Tony fiercely promised, Steve nodded into his hair.

"I know, but..." Peter started, fearing how overprotective one nightmare made his father.

"Hm?" Steve asked, and Peter went stiff.

"Well I can protect myself, and you know you guys can't protect me forever." Peter stuttered. Tony sobered up then. "I hate to say it but you're a little lanky, and we do dangerous work. If you were thrown in the crossfire, you..." Tony wavered, loosing himself again.

"I'd be fine," Peter insisted. Finding himself frustrated, but he simply deflated. Hugging Tony close, Peter yawned as they all settled in his bed. He could always tell them in the morning.


End file.
